Picture of Me
by Iris Glimmer
Summary: Alexander Hamilton tells us the story of how became a victim of a stalker, and how the stalker was his own biological father. Stalker Au and Modern AU
1. Prologue

**_Picture of Me_**

 **Prologue**

 **Alexander POV**

Do you ever know what is like to be the victim of a stalker? Feeling helpless and weak like the victims of _Law and Order SVU_ and _Criminal Minds_. You can't do anything about it except but be cautious everywhere you go and being afraid to sleep in your own home. That how I felt when I became a victim of a stalker. It's been five years since the incident but I couldn't shake those moments of being stalk for almost a year. I had night terrors every once in awhile but I couldn't help but feel useless every time I assume that my stalker isn't in prison even though he is in prison where he should rot in hell.

Every time I tell this stories to one of my friends or with my therapist I would burst into tears, wanting nothing more than a change of subject. Everyone complete understands how much of this incident has affected me. I mean I couldn't leave my own home without carrying a gun on me or a pocket knife. You think I'm going overboard but if you been in my shoes than you understand the fear I went through. Enough of talking I guess that my story should be told once and for all.

This is a story of how I became the victim of a stalker, and the stalker was my own biological father, James Hamilton Sr. There are days where I wish I wasn't born as a Hamilton and instead wished I was never even bored. Though there nothing you can do but pray to God or something else that can help you through but being a victim of a stalker. A sinister stalker that was nothing more than your own family member.


	2. Chapter 1: Began with picture

**Chapter 1: Began with pictures**

The day I became I didn't know that I was a victim of my stalkerish father happen five years ago when I was still in high school. I was attending NYC high school where I just started my senior year at the age of seventeen years old. Couldn't wait to graduate and attended King Colleges along with my closest friends and crush. I remember having such a huge crush on John Laurens in which my buddy Mulligan tells me that it was plain old obvious since the very beginning but that part isn't important right now. I was lying down on the couch as I watch my favorite crime series _Forensic Files_ , instead of doing homework. I know a shocker, that the Alexander Hamilton isn't doing homework for once! Well, I did most of my homework that wasn't due till in two weeks so I have two weeks to slack off for a bit.

While just minding my own business as I pay attention to the television until I heard a knock at the door. I assume it was the people knocking on the neighbors' door since I lived alone in the apartment complex. Focusing my attention on the television once more until the knock became more like a pounding sound. Frequently becoming annoyed as I force myself off the couch waiting to prepare myself to yell at this dumbass, who was pounding at my door. Once I open the door I saw nobody but instead was a pile of envelopes right before me. All these envelopes have my name written on them with fine handwriting. I didn't think too much of it as I took the envelopes in my apartment. One by one as I open them all I ever received are pictures...of me...from the day I was born, the day of my mother's funeral, and disturbing of all is the pictures I only took with my friend on the night of our junior prom. As I open the last envelope I notice another of me...not too long ago as I was sitting down on the couch. There was writing on the back...shaking flipping the last photo it was written.

" _We shall meet again, someday_ "

I didn't realize but I was shaking in terror as I paranoidly check to see if I locked my door about three times. Then I check to see if some of my windows were locked as well. I also check any place to see if someone was hiding in my apartment. Eventually, I finally got a hold of myself and decided to hold some of the pictures in one of my old shoebox.

"It alright Alexander, it just someone pulling a sick prank on you," I told myself before paying to the television once again. I couldn't shake this feeling well knowing that someone manages to take a photo of me just from far away from my apartment. Though I didn't think too much of it as before as I slowly fall asleep on the couch for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 2: Unlimited Texts

**Chapter 2: Unlimited Texts**

After a week since the pictures were mailed to me but I brush them off as I didn't really think of it. I was just reading a novel during study halls, as I read the book I notice a piece of paper just slide out of my book. Looking at the piece of paper with a puzzled look on my face. Luckily none of my classmates or friends seem to notice as I unfolded the piece of paper. I notice it was written not by a regular pen like they use nowadays but was written by a quill. Which was highly unusual but I didn't care but the letter suddenly made my entire pale as white as the winter snow.

 _My dearest, Alexander_

 _I can't believe how many years flew by_

 _The once curious little boy suddenly became an intelligent_

 _Young man._

 _I couldn't be more proud of you than I am now_

 _You became quite the ladies man but a shame you're not interested in them_

 _But that alright, it just a phase after all_

 _One day, you shall be fixed by therapy_

 _I can't wait to see you again_

I felt hot tears about to stream down my face in shock and anger that this person assume that being gay is a phase. Being gay is not a phase, is a realization that you learn from yourself and lastly I'm well proud bisexual human being. I crumble the letter up before tearing it up in frustration as everybody looked at me with concern. I walked out of the classroom before punching one of the lockers a bit harshly. Tears were streaming down my face but wipe them and continue on my way for the rest of the day. I stay in Washington office for the time being since he knew that I wasn't being myself.

He didn't ask questions in which I was grateful for since I didn't want to discuss the letter. Though the frustration was out of my system but instead felt the same adrenaline running through the course of my body. At the beginning of the letter, I notice this person knew my name and knowingly that I have grown up since here in the United States. I shiver a bit suddenly I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Pulling my phone as I witness that I had about 40+ unread messages. I realize there were from an unknown number and being the idiot that I am, I read all of them. I assume that my tears were suddenly put on hold as I read the first few texts to myself.

 _ **Unknown number:**_

 _I'm so sorry if I offended you with my letter._

 _Please responded to me_

 _Why aren't you fucking replying to me?!_

 _Why are you in the principal office!?_

I felt intense as I read the last text seeing that this person knew that I was in the Washington office. George Washington was the principal of the school and seeing his office from the windows was entirely impossible. How did this freak know where I was? I continue reading on the text messages.

 _ **Unknown number:**_

 _Are you doing well in school?_

 _I'm so sorry for yelling at you! I didn't mean to yell!_

 _Please just tell me that you're alright_

 _Please...just text me_

 _I'm so proud of you for being the top student_

 _I hope to see you at your graduation_

 _We're going to be a family once again_

I took some screenshots of all these messages before deleting them since I didn't have the guts to read the rest. I felt unease at the moment as the bell rang signaling me that I should head to my last block for the day. Taking a deep breath as I anxious head for class even though I didn't really want to since I felt that the unknown people still has its eyes on me. I brush it off as I told myself that the person must have the wrong number. Walking through the hallway I felt my phone vibrating once again and I read it my eyes widen a bit and nearly threw my phone across the hallway.

 _ **Unknown number:**_

 _ ***Picture of Alexander in study hall***_

 _ ***Picture of Alexander in Washington Office***_

 _ ***Picture of Alexander walking down in the hallway***_

 _Having a wonderful day, I hope you'll find someone special_

 _Stay away from the Washington man! He nothing but trouble!_

 _If you see him again, walk again and never speak to him again!_

I wanted to burst tears once again but I didn't want to look weak so I put on a brave face and head for AP Literature. I turn off my phone not caring that I'll receive more text messages once I'll be released from school. I actually didn't want to walk home alone but I didn't want to bother my friends nor John about the situation I'm in. So I decided to keep this quiet for now until I knew that enough was enough.


	4. Chapter 3: Voicemails

**Chapter 3: Voicemails:**

After school finally arrive as everyone rushed out of the hallway but I took my time in order to get my stuff along with homework assignment. I notice it was raining lightly outside but I didn't mind a bit. I'm not a big fan of thunderstorm since they remind me of the hurricane that occurs in my village, along with my brother died. He sacrifices his life for my own after I nearly drown to death as a large tree was pushing me down. Soon my eldest brother manages to save me before placing me on one of the refugees' boats before being shallow up by the waves. That was the time I ever saw him again. I miss him so much that every time I hear a slight thunder or saw any lighting I...ended up having an anxiety attack. Lafayette was aware of my situation since we both lived in the same orphanage until both of us were adopted by Washington.

Even though I lived alone in the apartment complex, Washington always checks up on me every once in awhile. It was nice to have a father figure in my life since my own father walked out of my life when I was ten. At first, I was heartbroken but as the years flew by I didn't really care anymore. George has always been a better father to me and Lafayette since we didn't have anyone else to look up. I always wanted to called Washington " _Dad"_ but I'm afraid that I'll eventually disappoint him. That part always ate me up, so I always call him " _Sir_ ", since I'm an idiot.

Sighing to myself quietly as I brush those thoughts away when seeing the rain was still pouring. I tremble a bit but this was nothing so eventually I wouldn't be having an anxiety attack. Turning my phone so I can call Washington letting him know that I'm walking to the apartment. As I turn on my phone I receive about 70+ messages and 3 voice calls. I wasn't sure which one I was afraid of more. The text messages or the voicemail from the exact same unknown number. I look around seeing if anyone was right by my side but luckily the coast clear. Deciding on that I'll play all three of the voicemails with headphone, the dumbest move I ever made.

 _ **Unknown number voicemail:**_

 ** _I._** _Alexander Hamilton! Why the fuck didn't you listen to me?! I thought I told you to stay away from that Washington man! He 's a dangerous person!_

 ** _II. *_** _sigh* Forgive me for yelling you at you, son. Please just stay away from Washington. He's a dangerous man and I don't want you to get hurt. Please just give me a call when you get this message._

 ** _III._** _I saw your adopted brother, Lafayette. He such a wonderful brother for you to have. Perhaps he could be used for our family. I promise I'll set you free from Washington grasp. Just wait patiently, my dear._

Tears were streaming down my face as I felt my entire body shaking heavily due to fear increasing within me. I looked around my surrounding before feeling my phone ringing once again from the exact same fucking unknown number. How the hell did this person know about Lafayette?! How was this person was able to know who Lafayette was?! I started to feel great concern about my younger brother. I can't let him be involved with this situation that I'm in right now. Feeling my chest tighten a bit before deciding to answer the phone call as I didn't want any more voicemails.

"H...He...Hello" I stutter as I continue to shake heavily as my chest continues to get tighter and tighter. Tears wanted to stream down my face just waiting for the other person on the on the other line to replied. After what seems to be forever but I heard the other person finally replied.

" _Alexander, thank goodness you finally replied."_ said the mysterious person, whom I can't tell if their voice was either male or female.

Their voice wasn't too deep to be a masculine voice and not too high pitch to be female. I assume they're using an electrical device in other to make their voice unrecognizable. In order not to show fear to this creep, I did my best to be the very overconfident person that who I become till this day.

"What do you need?" I ask while checking around my surrounding as I began on my journey on the way home in the rain.

Luckily, I brought an umbrella with me just in case if the weather just got any worse. I pretend that I'm just wondering around the city as I look around a few of the shops. I wanted to make sure to see who was following me and was acting strange around my atmosphere so far nothing has happened yet.

" _I'm sorry to disturb at a night like this. But there's not much time left. I'm going to rescue from the Washindevil ! I need to rescue you and Lafayette away from Washington and his wife. We need to get away from them as much as far as possible._ " This person sounded so unease as it mention Washington. I couldn't believe that this psychopath assumes that my adoptive parents are dangerous people. The anger within me finally prevails as I got tired of this freak assuming that I needed to be rescued from them. They're the greatest people in the entire world and I couldn't any more than to have wonderful parents.

"Look you jackass! I don't need any rescuing from George or Martha. They're the greatest people in the world and I couldn't ask for me than having them as my parents. My family and if you ever lay a hair, my parents and my brother, you'll regret it" I growled through the edges of my teeth.

I didn't care if people were staring at me as if I was crazy. I wasn't going to let this devil take me nor Lafayette away from our parents. I won't let anything happen to Lafayette or anyone else. I was determined to keep everybody safe and sound.

Soon I heard a disturbing cackle that still brought a shiver down to my shine. " _Oh, Alexander. Have you forgotten that I know where you live? I may say that you have a lovely dog. It would be ashamed if something were to happen to her" ._ My eyes widen in shock knowingly that this devil is inside my apartment alone with my beloved puppy, "Old Peggy". My heart sank a bit as I felt my chest tighter and tighter at each second. I fear for the worst about my adorable puppy that Washington given to me not too long ago.

"Y...You...Y..yo wo...would..n't" I stutter in fear as the mysterious person on the other line chuckle once again.

" _Try me"_ It replied

I immediately hang up and went full speed not caring that I drop my umbrella leaving it behind. The raindrop soon left me and my clothes feeling soaking wet before I burst into my apartment as tears were streaming down my face. I just wasn't myself anymore that I instantly tore down my apartment as I tired to find Old Peggy soon I heard her little yipping sound in my closet. Bursting the door open as I felt Old Peggy jumping into my arms before licking my face happily. I silently burst into tears as I hugged my darling puppy tightly inside my arms.

I couldn't imagine my life without Old Peggy in which she got me through rough times. She was a beautiful golden retriever. Soon I notice that I was sobbing quietly for on hours as Old Peggy softly licked my tears away. I can't believe that this freak has suddenly got into my apartment in which they nearly attempt to harm Old Peggy. I'm so glad that nothing has happened to her but I know this would be the last time that the person will tried to do something drastic in order to harm the people and the animals I love. Soon I saw a notice a sheet of paper that was written with a quill as the last note.

 _Deciding that I show spare your pest life_

 _For now._

 _I'm giving you two months until I take justice into my own hands_

 _So be prepared that once I'll find you_

 _We're leaving New York for good._

I place the letter into the box filled the pictures as future evidence and decided that this person has taken things way too far. So if they did anything that will provoke me to reporting the incidents to Washington but...yet I can't since I'm scare of what this person will do to my family. I stay the exact same spot as I held my sleeping puppy for the rest of night in fear. Knowingly that someone is actually stalking me, I didn't what to do right now since I'm really scared...and feeling helpless...for once.


	5. Chapter 4: Nothing happens yet

**Chapter 4: Nothing happens...yet**

A week went by since the incident, I didn't go to school since I fear that the creep would be watching me again and attempt to break into my apartment. I manage to change my locks early in the morning even though I was going to be late for school but I didn't care since I couldn't help but worry about Lafayette, George, Martha, and Old Peggy. After what happen since that psychopath threatens to kill my beloved puppy in cold blood. I didn't leave her alone anymore in the apartment as I ask a few neighbors to watch her here and there. They all hear about my apartment being broken in so they took extreme cautious of looking out for me since I'm still consider a minor in the government and society eyes. The apartment complex where I live is where the neighbors look out for one another especially if the neighbors have children or are young teens.

I felt a bit safer by changing the locks and having a few neighbors that are looking out for me. Though so far nothing has happened so far I couldn't help but feel useless and helpless. George went pure rage went he learn that my apartment was broken in but eventually calm down and decided to stay at my apartment for three days until they change my locks. Washington brought some of my school work and homework as well.

"Alexander, if you need anything just give me a call," Washington said before hugging me tightly as I return the hug.

I only admitted to himself that I didn't want him to leave but can't let him know about the stalker. I just want him and everybody else to be safe. Though so far, nothing has happened yet for the past week.

"Alright, thank you," I replied as I watch George Washington left the apartment before heading to school.

Soon I was already alone in the apartment once again with Old Peggy who finally woke up from her morning nap. We decided to play hide and seek for a bit since it was one of our favorite games. Old Peggy and I fool around for about 30 minutes or until we decided to have some lunch and watch a few movies. As three o'clock rolled around I began doing all of my homework assignments in which I decided to head back to school next week.

I assume that my stalker has given up on me and decided to return back to reality. I was busy doing all my homework in which I have finish within the first hour which surprise me. Then again I wasn't surprised since I usually have all my homework assignment done within the first or second hour or so. Soon my phone began vibrating out of the blues in which I thought of nothing so far.

"This is Alex, you're speaking to," I said with such confident voice in which I finally compose once again after the incident. Hopefully, none of this will ever happen again...but unfortunately, I spoke too soon.

" _Alexander Hamilton!? What the hell were you thinking?!"_ It shouted across the other phone line, I immediately froze in my spot. My blood began to run cold as I felt my entire body began shaking in fear. The adrenaline that expands through the course my chest...as I couldn't find the rights words to speak at the moment. I just thought that this freak has finally given up on me but I was wrong so wrong. Tears unknowingly stream down my face as I began stuttering a bit, I didn't want to anger this person anymore.

"I'm...s...so...sorry...I...ha...had...n..no choice" I stutter while my hand kept a tight grip on the phone despite being so shaking.

My chest began getting tight once again but I wasn't going to let this creep show any fear. That he wants in the first place and he was close enough the last incident and this right now. Perhaps if I pretended to be afraid of Washington just for a moment then maybe he'll cool down that'll give me some spare time to quietly leave the apartment. Soon I began to speak again pretending that I was crying in fear because of Washington, I knew I would be sick to my stomach but what other choice do I have?

"I'm sorry...it...just...I'm scared...I was so scared of Washington hitting me again" I lied as I pretend to sobbed into my other hand as fake tears stream down my face. I waited for about five seconds until hearing a glass shattering on the other side of the phone line.

" _I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE WAS ABUSING YOU! I KEEP TELLING SOCIAL SERVICES BUT THEY DIDN'T BELIEVE ME! WHERE DID HE HIT YOU?!"_ It replied with such anger and pure rage through it voice that I wanted to hang up but I didn't. I'm such an idiot for doing this but I didn't think other choices at the moment.

"Please..stop yelling" I plead since I didn't want this freak getting even more anger since I don't know what this person would do to Washington or the rest of my family.

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell...I'm so sorry for not being there...I promise I'll rescue you when I finally got enough money for the trip. Until then just wait for me...and also don't ever fucking lied to me again...just be safe...and good night"_

My stalker hang up as I felt my phone drop onto the hard wooden floor before dropping down on my knees. Taking a few deep breaths as I felt myself on the brink of having an anxiety attack. How did this motherfucker know that I was lying? Was this insane person still watching me for the entire week where I didn't go to school? I can't believe that It actually see through my lies...he actually fools me instead when I should've fool him.

Soon I began breaking down as I quietly scream and cry to while rocking myself. My entire body began shaking again as I continue crying nonstop. I kept pulling my hair so tightly that I might actually rip it off. I don't know what happens next but suddenly everything went black and the last thing I heard was Old Peggy barking nonstop before I couldn't hear anything anymore.

 **I'm back**


	6. Chapter 5: Afraid

**Chapter** **5: Afraid**

Monday, finally arrive and I have still shaken up that my stalker was somewhere around any corner watching me from a distance. I pretend not to let it bother me but in the end, it did since when I blackout I didn't wake up till two days later. I was so in shock that I slept through Friday and Saturdays like it was nothing. Old Peggy was right by my side as she whimper and did everything she could while trying to wake me up. I felt extremely guilty for causing my young puppy to worry so much for the past two days. Sunday, I didn't do much except making sure my door was locked along with my windows three times daily. I don't even feel safe sleeping in my bedroom anymore not without a baseball bat right next to my side. Even the tiny noises disturb me the most especially at night as I kept assuming that my stalker is attempting to break into my apartment once again.

Last night I didn't sleep until like 4 am despite the fact I need to awake at 7 am since school starts around like at 8: 30 am. Though I didn't want to leave my bed I can't stay inside my apartment forever. Beside Lafayette and the other would be worried about me since they went ballistic when I told them when my apartment was broken in. They spend the night during the weekends in order to make sure none of this happens again until George took over until my locks were replaced. I'm grateful that everybody was concerned about my safety and Old Peggy as well. I just couldn't bring myself to revealing the truth that I have a stalker. Would they believe me or just brush it off saying that it was my imagination? I especially couldn't tell Washington since it took me forever into letting me live on my own since Lafayette needed a place to stay. So I gave up my bedroom just for him while I live at the apartment complex not far from the Washington places.

I haven't visited them since I'm afraid that the creep will eventually hurt them if I ever visited them. Hell, I don't even visit Hercules nor John place anymore because of my fears that the stalker that would threaten me that he/she would hurt them. Luckily they didn't find it weird but more like I was being paranoid since my apartment was broken in...by my stalkers that least...that what I knew for sure. Everyone else assumes it was a quick and run robbery in which the only thing was taken was my journal and my photos of me and Lafayette happily playing in the snow when we 11 or 12 at the age. Still, at least I can make sure to keep everybody else.

I was sitting in class while being on the fidgety side since I sit at the back next to a large window frame, which my stalker can easily see me. At least I can wear my hoodie where I can hide my face easily. I just went on my day like it was any other normal days despite the multiple text messages and phone calls but I kept my phone on silent. My friends and I continually goof around the hallways as we annoyed some of our classmates. Soon study hall finally arrive as we did completely nothing except a few missing assignments or play games on our phones. I mostly would play games on my phone but I didn't want to deal with the text messages nor the miss calls. Luckily, being smart enough to bring my own laptop as I thought about watching a movie on Netflix.

Once I open it my laptop completely went all haywire like it being hacked at the moment. What the fuck?! I never had this type of problem before, I tried pushing some of my keys on my laptop watching suddenly my skype account was automatically logged on. Including the video chat as I saw myself on the video screen as I saw another person all dress in black from head to toes. Wearing dark sunglasses while wearing a black mask to cover his nose and mouth. I felt myself shaking at the moment but no can really tell since I was in the back of the classroom and everybody were just minding their own business. I literally froze at the moment as this person was just staring at me, I could tell that this fucking psychopath was smiling at me.

" _Alexander Hamilton...my, my, my, have you grown?"_ It spoke before noticing that my stalker was a male because of the appearance of his jaw lines despite his entire face being covered. I didn't say anything but almost attempting to grab my phone in order to dial Washington number but I never got the chance as he spoke.

" _Don't you ever fucking call that Washington person! If you do...I wonder what would happen to his lovely wife"_ he said while chuckling devilishly that brought a shiver down to my spine. I wasn't sure how anyone couldn't hear him beside me at the moment. Especially when I have my laptop at the maximum volume. Putting my hands back onto the keyboards so he can see them directly with his own eyes. The fucking bastard began chuckling once again.

"What do you want" I whisper growling beneath my breath so no one else can listen to our conversation. My stalkers didn't say anything at the moment but just stare at me like he was staring straight into my soul. I felt uncomfortable at the moment...I was eyeing for someone who can understand the uneasy look on my face but so far nothing. Everyone was just minding their own business as unusual being unaware of my situation. I sigh mentality as I knew this cunt was enjoying the frustration and the fear that was playing away from my body.

" _Please don't be afraid child. I'm not here to hurt you"_ my stalker spoke in a gentle tone as if he were not an enemy. I was so angry at this man who made me feel vulnerable for the past two weeks. I glare at him with pure rage and hatred...but I couldn't raise my voice and so I spoke a low angry whisper voice.

" _Not here to hurt me_?! Yeah right, you fucking bastard. You have been stalking me for the past two weeks!"

" _I didn't have any other choice, Alexander! Look please try to understand tomorrow night, here at the front doors of your school. But no tricks..cause if you do...Your beloved brother...Lafayette will get it"_ My stalker spoke before showing me a huge hunting knife and the picture that was stolen from my apartment. This crazy man stabs the picture where Lafayette was at in an aggressive matter. My heart began sinking deeper and deeper as I felt numb from top to bottom. Covering my mouth I prevent myself from screaming or bursting into tears.

"I...I..understand...tomorrow at the front doors at my school..at 9 o'clock" I replied as I stutter a bit while knowing that man was grinning underneath his face mask.

" _Good boy. But remember no funny tricks"_ My stalkers logged off Skype as I felt nothing but numb throughout my entire body. Soon I heard the school ringing letting us known that the entire school day is finally over. I slam shut my laptop and quickly gathered my stuff as I bolted out of the classroom. I kept on running and running nonstop with tears streaming down my face. Didn't bother the people that exchange their looks on my appearance. But I brush them off since I just want to get home...just the comfort of my apartment.

I finally arrive at my apartment before my legs began shaking underneath me as I collapse onto the kitchen floor. Tears furiously stream down my cheeks until finally, I began breaking down. I didn't know if I was crying or screaming or perhaps both. I also have taken every deep breath my chest kept getting tighter and tighter. Trying to get myself uncontrol as I slowly began counting from one to ten in French. It only took about ten or twenty minutes for me to regain my breathing before shaking I walked to my room. Collapsing onto the bed as I cried myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting my stalker

**Chapter 6: Meeting my stalker**

I didn't attend school today since I felt weak and useless about going to school. I call Washington while pretending to have a cold since I usually have them because I pull off many all-nighters. He assured me to feel better once my " _fever"_ has gone away. I was laying in bed feeling lifeless...I wasn't the Alexander Hamilton that I once was anymore. During the past two weeks were nothing but hell, with the endless phone calls, texts messages, and pictures of me and my family. There are times where I didn't bother to eat since what if I'm cooking or just eating...I know that someone is out there watching me. I kept the blinds closed all over the entire house so nobody could ever see me from the outside.

Dry tears stain my face while shaking highly underneath my bed covers. I didn't feel like getting out of bed but I've no choice. I'm apparently meeting the person that has been stalking me for almost a done month. The numbness has already consumed my body as I felt nothing while staring out to space for the entire day. Looking at my clock as I saw it was already 8:00 pm, which I've to get ready right now. Being wary in my own apartment in which sounded ridiculous but I can't help but be scared since knowing that I'm being watched by someone. I never realize how pale I looked since I haven't eaten much all day.

My phone began vibrating since cause my heart to skip a beat or two in which I almost shed tears. I notice my arm was shaking before answering the phone call. I couldn't believe that I'm actually doing this...meeting my stalker that is a threat to myself and my family. Who knows this man would do if I didn't meet him at school? Taking a deep breath before taking my gun out of my night drawer. I always kept a gun on me whenever I felt threaten and this night is one of those moments. Making sure I have hidden it well underneath my shirt as I place my gun in my belt.

"Hello" I spoke to while I continue to shake violently

" _Don't forget...we have to meet at the front doors of your school. Is that understood?"_ He replied with such a deviously voice that brought chills down to my spine. I never realize how much a person's voice has such a sinister tone within them. Not wanting to anger this person I immediately responded.

"Yes, sir"

" _Good_ , _I'll be waiting_ "

My stalkers hangup on me as I collapse onto my knees before bursting into tears once again. I only sobbed for about 14 mins or less but I didn't care. Before leaving my apartment as I held Old Peggy in my arms for one last time. Wasn't sure if I was going to live for another day to see another daylight or be able to see the glorious Moon once again. Hell, I might not be able to see my beloved John again...I'll never confesses the love that I had for him. Letting the memories that my dearly John and I created together will always be on my mind even till my dying day.

Taking a deep breath as I left my apartment before walking to school on the quiet night of New York City. I use to enjoy my nightly walks but now I despise it since I couldn't be sure whether my stalker was following right beside me or right behind me. I don't why this psychopath assume I need to rescue from the family that cherishes me and loved me for who I am. Why did he involve the Social Service during our " _little_ " video chat? I didn't understand since my mother died and I haven't seen in my father ever since he abandoned our family. I never forgive him for leaving our family in depth. Our mother did everything to keep a roof over me and my brother's head despite how income our family is.

Brushing those harsh memories aside as I continue my walk toward the front doors of the school. My heart was pounding against my chest since it was the only sound to my ears. The entire part of the neighborhood where the school is located has fallen asleep. The streetlights were the guidance that leads me to the front doors of the school. I saw the creep that has been stalking me, making my entire body and my blood frozen in fear. Feeling a whip of cold wind hitting me cold-hearted, I wanted to turn around and run away but soon my phone vibrate. Shakily grabbing my phone before reading the text that was clear and bright on my phone screen.

" _Don't you dare fucking run_ "

I continue walking even though my mind was telling me to run away and hide somewhere but I didn't listen. Deciding that it would be best to just keep on walking straight to the front doors and identify this person name so I can report him to the authority. Even though he may give me a fake name but I might get the chance to get a picture of his face or perhaps something. Finally, I was standing face to face of my stalker who kept his face down on the ground before looking around the surrounding between us. The intention of the silence that flooded the air soon raise red flags in my mind, I want to run or scream but if I did then I'm a goner or my family will be. I decided to keep my mouth as my stalker walked around me.

" _You have grown so much in the past 7 years since I last saw you. You resemble like me, as your father"_ he said which causes everything in my mind went blank for a moment. Did I hear it right? Was my ears playing jokes with me? My stalker...is my own father. The same man that abandoned my family for almost a decade ago. My blood went cold for a moment as I began vomiting on the grass. My entire body began shaking violently as I felt this creep rubbing in a fatherly manner. I push that creep away from me..soon knowingly that this man...is my father.

He remove his face mask and black cap in order to reveal his face which prove that this man is my father. I couldn't forget that black and green snake tattoo that was printed on his neck. His dark brown hair nearly resemble as my own. His dark pitch black eyes pierce through my soul before hugging me tightly into his arms. I push that creep away before walking away from him.

"Who the fucking hell you think you are by just stalking me?! How dare make my life a living hell as you blackmail constantly to the point where I couldn't even leave my own apartment!" I shouted as tears were streaming down my face.

" _I know you're upset with me, Alexander but look around. I'm here now and I'm gonna take you away from the Washington! We must go now"_ My father grabbed my arm tightly as he was dragging me to a black SUV but I intended to pull away but this monster smack me harshly across the face. Tears stream down my face as I held my stinging red cheek. James _(My father first name)_ eyes widen in shock while looking at his hands. Sighing sadly and what it seems in regret before hugging me tightly.

" _I'm sorry son...but we have to go now,"_ my father said and attempted to grab my arm again but I pull out my gun and pointed right out in his face.

"I'm not going anywhere with you"


	8. Chapter 7: Father vs Son

**Chapter 7: Father vs Son**

" _I'm not going anywhere with you_ " I growled underneath my breath as I pull out my gun before pointed it right out in his face. My father faces expression never change as I'd my gun out point blank in his face. Instead, he reveals a devilish smirk before pointing the gun onto his forehead. My eyes widen when I saw that since I never expected my father to be so daring and insane. I didn't realize that I was shaking violently as I held my gun up. My heart was pounding against my chest as my father continue giving that damn smirk look on his face. I tried to stop shaking but I couldn't sense was it because I was afraid of him or probably because I don't have the guts to shoot him.

" _Do you have the guts to kill your father?! Wonder what would the headline be? Young teen ruthless murder his biological father. Won't that be wonderful for Washington to finally realize that his own adoptive son is a ruthless murderer?!"_ My father taunted him before placing the gun onto his lips as I continuing on shaking.

"Shut up! You don't fucking know about me or my family!" I shouted

" _Oh really?! Well Lafayette, your adoptive brother became an orphan at the 12 when both his parents died during his youth years in France. Washington was previously a general in the United States top military troop, and Martha Washington is one of the first women to surpass than most people into owning more than five private orphanages in all the cities of New York._ "

"... H...H...How?"

" _I have my ways, dear son. Besides, it would be a shame it would something were to happen to them. Especially in their sleep"_

.

My eyes widen before angry consume over me as I roughly push my father against the black SUV as I place my gun onto his fucking head. James chuckle lightly before waving his phone in such an innocent manner as he reveals camera footage of my adoptive parents sleeping in their bedroom, as for Laffy who was busy studying for our finals. My heart just instantly stops beating for a moment as there was more camera footage all over the are of Washington house. Suddenly I harshly place the gun against my father throat who choked a bit.

"You bastard!" I exclaimed in pure anger as I continue pushing my gun against his throat. My father gave off a devious laughter as if this situation was amusing to him. This fucking bastard is sick inside and outside of his damn mind.

" _I tired_ ," my father remarked while giving me a twisted grin across his face in which I wanted to smack it off his face. Soon the camera footage change from Washington house to Mulligan house as I see his entire apartment including his bedroom. My father grin soon became uncomfortable as I smack him with my gun before pulling the trigger as a warning.

"Don't you fucking dare hurt my family or my friends" I warned him before I aim my gun at him about to pull the trigger a second time. Soon James before cracking up before me the most sinister smile that I have ever witnessed in my life. Suddenly he began speaking before changing Mulligan house footage into a familiar household footage which stops me dead track. Everything that has happened at the moment just suddenly went black, nothing else on this earth matters. All I saw on my father phone was a footage of John sleeping in the bedroom of his apartment. I knew for a fact that my beloved John lived alone in a small apartment since his father kicked him out after coming out. I couldn't believe it that my father actually this far into stalking not only just me but also for the people I love.

I was snap out of my own little world as I felt my father kicking me in the stomach in a rough manner. Tasting the metallic flavor of blood escaping through my lips as my father pin me down while having one hand around my neck and the other one retrieving my gun.

" _Just imagine, your darling John Laurens in his own bed cover in a pool of blood. Won't that be America top headline? Young teen shot himself to death._ " James teased before pressing the gun onto the picture of John that he somehow manages to grasp on. Mocking a gunshot with his mouth onto Laurens picture before cracking up once again. Tears were streaming down my face as blood was trailing down the edge of my lips

"... P...Pl...Please...D...Do..don't..." I sobbed while squirming underneath my father arms who continually pin me down on the grass. James gave me a thinking look on his face either to frighten me or mock me, I couldn't tell.

" _I don't know son...I mean..they are in the way...for me trying to save you. Unless you don't want to save then you can watch everyone died with your own died. Don't worry I'll save John. Since the old saying goes "_ _ **Save the best for last**_ " _,"_ James replied with such a sinister voice that he could be the devil himself in the pit of hell.

"...N...N...No...P...Pl...Pl...ease, I'll go...I'll go with you"

Out of the blues of my father entire personality suddenly change from this evil manipulative bastard into a loving father. His sinister grin was replaced with a warm heart smile, Weakening his grasp on my neck and releasing my gun before pulling me into his arms. My body was shaking violently due to fear and the comfort of this situation. Tears continue streaming down my face as James gently wiping my tears and the tiny trails of blood away from my face. I shiver from his touch as I felt dirty and disgusted every time he lay his fingers on me.

" _We're going to be a family again as father and son. We're gonna head back to Nevis. You'll continue your studies over there. Won't that be wonderful?"_ My father spoke before placing a kiss on my forehead as I shiver in disgust. I nodded as a response which made James even more excited. Wasn't sure what happened next suddenly James was carrying me as he walked up the staircases to my floor of the apartment complex. I was hoping for one of the neighbors to notice something wrong is going on but nothing. Soon James tucked me into bed before placing a suitcase right next to it.

" _We'll leave on Friday morning. This the beginning of our new life together my son"_


	9. Chapter 8: Taken

**Chapter 8: Taken**

I never went to school for the rest of the week as Washington expect that I still had that terrible cold. Though that I let him believe since he doesn't know that my biological father is taking me away from New York City before heading back to Nevis at the Caribbeans. Being aware of my surrounding as I packed my clothes and other items as my father watch me. Any funny business can lead me getting harm by his hands. I was even forced to write a letter to my adoptive telling them that I'm running away from New York and heading back my hometown. I know they'll be heartbroken but luckily I'm leaving a few clues behind which is a USB drive the contain all the evidence they need to report to the authority. I'm not sure how long it would take them to find me but hopefully soon.

" _Let go, son, Nevis await for us_ " my father spoke before taking our luggage to the Black SUV parked behind the apartment complex. Old Peggy began whimpering while laying down on the bed while staring at us with her large puppy eyes. I wasn't allowed to bring my pup since I know that my father wouldn't want to take the risk of us being found by the locals or the authority.

"Coming sir" I replied with fear that almost release itself from my voice. I didn't want to show any fear to this monster since that what he feeds off. It's better to follow his lead for now until Washington finds me within the range of New York or somewhere else.

Suddenly out of the blue my father grabbed me by the arm in a very tight manner. His crusty nails were sinking deep in my skin. I almost whimper in pain as I felt a gun being press against my back. My blood immediately went cold for a moment when the gun press down on my body. I was shaking while James uses his other hand in order to keep me in silence. I intended to fight against his grasp while kicking my legs in the air. Soon he slams my head against the hard brick wall just enough to leave a small cut on my forehead.

" _If you ever pull that fucking stunt again, then its bye bye to John Laurens!_ " James hissed into my ear in such an aggressive manner as he pulled my hair harshly. Tears stream down my face as my thoughts were about my beloved Laurens for a moment just seeing his loving smile before replace with his body cover in his own pool of blood. I began sobbing harshly as my body was shaking violently as my father shove me into the black SVU before covering my eyes with a blindfold and tied my hands up with an old rope.

" _I'm sorry it had to be this way but I had no other choice but bring our family back together. Don't worry son, one day you'll understand_ " James spoke

The blood from the cut of my forehead still trickling down my face as if I was crying in fear and help. I attempt to break my hands-free from the rope but it was no use my father tighten the rope where it could dig my skin deeply. I was trapped in my father black SVU all tied while feeling helpless and fear to creep up through the course of my body.

I soon began to apologize in a soft whisper as if my voice could be carried off by the wind itself. I apologize for being weak, I apologize for not being able called Washington dad since he was a better father figure than my own father. I apologize to Lafayette and Mulligan for causing them to worry so much and I want to apologize to John the most for not being able to confess my love to him.

Tears were flowing down my faces while I cried in silent knowingly that I may never see my family and friends again. I was being taken away from them without being known to them. I wish that I reported this to the police or Washington but I didn't since I was too ashamed of being afraid and being weak. Soon I felt my phone began vibrating knowingly that it was Washington on the other line calling me drastically nonstop. I was unable to answer it due to my hands being tied up by the old rope soon James yank my phone out of my jeans before smashing it. I wasn't sure if it was smashed by a hammer or just smash it down to the ground.

" _Now, now child no more tears...you'll soon understand"_ James spoke

"Understand what...you being a fucking monster" I growled but only to met with a slap across my face and a few punches somewhere on my body. Feeling blood escaping from my mouth as I cough up a few drops of blood on the car floor.

" _Don't you dare fucking talk to me like that again!_ " James grabbed my face in a tight grip where his nails were sinking into my cheeks. Tears continue flowing down my face again as I was sobbing in fear and pain.

"...I'...I'...I'm sorry...please...stop"

" _Good...Now stay still...and be quiet..."_

I nodded until my father slams the doors before noticing I was shaking violently nonstop and was breathing heavily in silent. Knowing that I was having a panic attack or perhaps maybe an anxiety attack. My chest keeps getting tighter and tighter before suddenly the only I sound I heard was my father turning the car on before heading down the road of New York City.


	10. Chapter 9: In hiding

**Chapter 9: In Hiding**

I was lying down on an old matted mattress where my ankles were bounded by the chains to the walls. I was locked in a pitch black basement where any bit of sunlight manages to escape for me to see were on rare occasion. James would only come downstairs to leave a plate of food right next to me. I wasn't allowed to be upstairs unless I needed to take a shower or do some chores around the house. Though I only do them at night since...what I could tell and smell after being dragged out of my monstrous father black SUV I scented Pine tree and heard the sound of the river creak nearby.

From what I notice where we are is that we're somewhere in the United States in the wooden area. I have given up on how many days went by when James took me away from home. There were times where I imagine that everything was nothing more than a terrible nightmare. Though that was too much to dream for as the tears stream down my face. My hands were left with scars that been marked by the old rope that James has tightened his grip on. My eyes began adjusting to the pitch black darkness of the cold basement. I got used to the coldness down since winter has already arrived once we first got here. Apparently, James has put our trip on hold because of the constant blizzard that causes many flights to be canceled. I was grateful that some of the airports manage to stall the time but James has kept me a prisoner in this damn fucking basement. I mostly spend my time just sleeping as the day slowly went by...hell, I wasn't even sure if it was day or night outside. Everything in this basement was dead cold silent since James won't be able to arrive home anytime soon. Even I did manage to set myself free I'll most likely get myself lost around the forest.

Not to mention that I could tell that my biological father is an experienced hunter since when I first smell gunpowder when we enter the cabin. I even heard a few dogs barking from here and there while they walked around the house. Suddenly the basement began opening as I witness James walking down the stairs while bringing a plate of food by my side. I slowly ate my food as James gently stroke my cheek in which I shiver in disgust since I didn't want this monster touching me with his filthy fingers. I move away from him before glaring pure hatred at him, James gave me a pitiful smile on his face until suddenly out of the blues he unlocks the chains that bind my feet. I didn't hesitate to stand up before racing up through the stairs.

I nearly fell face flat on the ground due to fact that I haven't walked in awhile since I was locked up in the basement. James caught me before laying me down on the couch as he turns on the TV, before grabbing his hunting rifle before leading the two bloodhounds outside the cabin.

" _I'll be back son, I'll be outside hunting for a few hours. Keep the doors and windows lock"_ James spoke before giving me a serious glare on his face

"Yes, sir" I replied emotionless

" _Good, I'll be back, don't stay up too late for me"_

Soon James immediately closes the door behind him in which automatically locks by itself _._ I rubbed my ankles that were aching in pain after being bind in chains for so long. Attempting to stand while my legs were wobbly at the moment, I nearly forgot how to walk for a minutes or two. I intended to wonder cabin in order to find a key or some sort of weapon that can lead to my escape. So far nothing since most of the rooms in this cabin were either empty or locked. After nearly giving up I just collapsed onto the couch as tears streamed down my face, I knew that I wasn't going back to New York ever again.

I can only imagine Dad, Mom, and Lafayette being heartbroken faces after being gone for who knows how long. Laurens and Mulligans face being so distorted and upset that they couldn't do anything except wait for me. Wanting to burst into tears until suddenly I heard someone voice shouting from a distant, I couldn't understand what they were shouting until they got closer.

"Alexander! Alexander Hamilton!" A person voice shouted

"Alexander Hamilton, are you here! Give us a shout!" An voice shouted


	11. Chapter 10: Finding Alexander

**Chapter 10: Finding Alexander**

 **George POV**

I desperately looked for my beloved Alexander for the path three months in the cold winter of Texas, I and along with my old fellow soldiers search desperately for my son. For these past three months have been nothing but hell without Alexander in our family. When I learn that my son has been forcefully been taking away by the devil of his biological father. After reporting every to the police and the FBI, this became a haywire of an Amber Alert. From what my old friend, John Adams, told me is that James Hamilton Sr has escape prison after being locked up for Domestic Violence and Attempted kidnapping on a five-year-old boy about three years ago. Somehow this monster has gotten information about Alexander being adopted into my family and living alone in that apartment complex.

I should've known there was a sudden change on Alexander behavior. He became quieter than his loud outgoing himself. My son never came to school for the rest of the week, ...the week when he was taken away from him. Martha burst into tears horrified and worried for our son safety, Lafayette snaps out of nowhere in since he usually the calm and quiet one but with his strong brothership with Alexander, I was afraid that my youngest son would do something drastic.

I finally clam Lafayette down before he burst into tears when we call the security footage from Alexander apartment. When I saw that monster bashing Alexander head onto the brick wall and I know I saw a trick of blood rolling down his face. Tears were streaming my face as I didn't hesitate to call in some old friends in order to look for my son. The police and FBI told me to stay put as they looked for Alexander but I can't just sit back and do nothing. My son needs me, just as I need him to be part of our family again. I won't let this monster take him away from us.

Lafayette and Martha stay back home waiting for me and Alexander to return back home safe and sound. Every day and night I pray to the Lord heaven above in order to keep Alexander safe and sound. I remember the first day when I adopted him, Alexander was distant and quiet at first but when Lafayette came into our smiles, I finally saw his first true smile. That when I knew that Martha and I have finally got the family that we hope for.

Though now our family is put at risk because of that monster, who has taken our son away. When I saw his apartment empty leaving nothing behind except for the letter and the USB. Old Peggy hasn't been herself, she often cried on Lafayette lap before falling asleep. This situation has taken a great toll on us, especially me the most since I haven't slept much lately and I won't until I find Alexander.

Traveling down the snowy path of the wooden forest of Texas, My men and I were about to give up after looking for Alexander for the past two hours. We began calling out his name for a little while as the sun slowly began setting down from the midnight skies.

" _Alexander! Alexander Hamilton!"_ I shouted while hearing my voice began echoing in the distance where we didn't hear anything but silence. Soon Adams and other men's began shouting Alexander's name nonstop.

" _Alexander Hamilton, are you here! Give us a shout!"_ John Adams shouted before walking around the area.

No sound came across from with our distance but suddenly we heard gunshots. We took cover and decided to split us in order to cover more ground and avoiding the gunshots that were shooting at us. I took the North side of the forest while it seems like the shooter was targeting me for a moment. I manage to avoid all the bullets of them before suddenly everything went silent for a moment. Breathing heavily after the surprise attack that has startled my men and I. Knowingly that I been separated from the rest of the men for the time being.

I notice a river creek nearby in which I use the direction of the Northern star as I walked in the cold water of the creek. Luckily no sound can hear from within the river as I continue to creep down the path until suddenly I notice a cabin near about within a mile or two. I suddenly only see only one room that has the lights on. My heart began to fill the hole in my heart as I hope it was my darling son of Alexander. Rushing through the course of the river path, not caring if I were to slip into the cold freezing water of the river.

I wasn't sure how far I was deep in the forest until suddenly the gunshots began attempting to strike me. I began racing through the river creek once again in order to avoid being shot. I crouch down onto the ground before returning the shots. I pull the trigger a couple of times in which I heard a painful grunt sound. I manage to get ahead from the shooter before hiding in the bushes while listening the bloodhound were sniffing and barking as they pass through me.

I was about to escape of my hiding before feeling the barrel of a rifle touching my forehead. I intended to stay quiet but the bloodhound growled and began barking.

" _Get out of the bushes_ " a voice growled

Slowly making my way out of the bushes before facing the man that took Alexander away from me and my family. This monster directly stares at me with pure hatred that he has just for me. I didn't show any fear nor other emotions that this man desire once he corners me. Knowingly that if I make any sudden movement or anything to trigger this man, I'm a goner.

" _Well...If isn't it George Washington_ " James spoke

"Where's Alexander? Where is he?!" I ask


	12. Chapter 11: Battle of the Fathers

**Chapter 11: Battle of the Fathers**

 **George Washington POV**

" _Where's Alexander? Where is he?!"_ I ask

Glaring at this monster even though he has his rifle facing toward me but he's not the only with a weapon. I can handle him fair and square but I won't not until he makes the first move. James didn't do anything at the moment but circle around me but kept his aim. I notice in his eyes there was pure hatred toward to me and just only me. I knew the reason why his hatred for me...it was because I was a better father figure to Alexander. I was always there for him when Alex didn't have anyone else, I knew that my son needed someone to be there for him. A father and that I tended to be the father that Alexander and Lafayette desperate and I won't let anyone take my sons away from me.

" _What do you want with Alexander?"_ James asks bitterly

"I'm taking him back home. He's my son" I replied firmly

" _...Your son...because of a judge that sign a couple of papers. You don't know Alexander like do"_

"No, James you're wrong. I know Alexander way more than you"

I can hear James clicking his teeth harshly before attempting to pull the trigger on me at the moment but stop himself at the last second. Suddenly, he began shaking violently all over his body continue to circle around me. Tears were streaming down his face as James still pointed his rifle at me.

" _I regret everyday for abandoning my Alexander...I could've taken him with me. But I didn't so I'm making up for lost time. Once we return to Nevis, he could play at the beach, swim in the ocean, and other activities with fresh air. Instead of living in that filthy polluted city of yours"_ James sobbed as tears were streaming down his face.

"James, do you know what this is doing to Alexander? The pain and fear you brought to him" I responded as I slowly grabbed my weapon from within my pocket.

" _He's a smart boy. Alexander will understand someday why I took him away. He's the only the blood I have left. We're family by blood. Beside you can adopt another teenager boy...another boy that desire a family that can love and cherish him_."

"Blood doesn't create family, James and you know that"

I finally pull out my spare gun and aim at James in the face. We both glared at each other knowingly that one of us will make out of here alive. The intention in the air was thick that everything around went pitch black for a moment and numb. James attempt to pull the trigger a couple of times in order to frighten but I been through worst situation during my time in the military. So this man can't do nothing in order to frighten me. I must admit he's fearsome and blood curling down to the bones in which I understand why Alexander suddenly change in behavior.

Though I will not let this devil control Alexander for the rest of life. None of James action were justified since not only stalked Alexander which cause him to be helpless and living in fear. He also lay his hands on him in order to have the dominating role to just kidnapped him away from our family. This is not what a father would do in order to prove their children his love for them. A Father would do anything to keep the family safe and sound. And what I intended to do even it meant costing my life in order to save Alexander.

"Dad...Dad..." a voice called out in an instant

James and I quickly dropped our guns onto the snow as we witness Alexander wearing a ragged shirt and jeans. Quickly rushing to James side in the needy of his assistance, in which that monster obliged before hugging him tightly in his arms.

" _Alexander...I thought I told you to stay inside the cabin"_ James scolded at Alexander

"I know...but there were men's wonder around the cabin...I was so scared"

Alexander began shaking violently as I attempted to usher to my son but James quickly grabbed his rifle before aiming it at me. I can see the fatherly instinct in James eyes though in the most sinister way you could ever imagine. My son stay behind James back for a moment until both of them backed away from them. It's break my heart to see my son being broken and living in fear because of his father...the devil himself.

"Dad...I'm scared..." Alexander whimper in fear

" _It alright son...We're going to leave...after this, we're going to Nevis. We'll be safe and sound at home ok"_ James replied as they continue backing away from with as this monster still his aims at me. Guessing this man doesn't have the guts to shoot me in front of his own son. Alexander looked at the ground in shame before tapping James shoulder

"Dad...I'm sorry" Alexander spoke

" _For what son?_ " James question

"For this..."

Next thing I know is that there was blood on the snow with James on the ground with blood slipping through his head. Alexander shaking intently with blood on him while holding a hammer that was dripping tiny drops of blood. My son soon rush toward me before breaking down into my arms. I comforted my son while combing his hair. My fellow men soon arrive into the scene along with the police and the FBI. I would've been lectured of going out on my own while trying to find Alexander but most of them admit that they would've done the same.

Alexander was still inside my arms as he cries his eyes out in silent as I continue consoling my son. Thanking the lord that I have finally found Alexander, my son. We can finally return home now.


	13. Chapter 12: Home

**Chapter 12: Home**

 **Alexander POV**

After spending a week in the hospital with Washington by my side who kept a close eye and console me during my night terrors. I felt so guilty for making everyone I love worried about me since I never told him about the stalking nor when James blackmail me into going back home to Nevis. I never thought that my biological father would use extreme force in order to kidnap me. Luckily he didn't fully complete his own mission since I knew that Washington would find me. Right now we're flying back home to New York City.

My biological father was taken away with the authority in which I won't have to see him again. I cover my entire body with long sleeves shirt in order to cover the bruises and there was a scar on my forehead.

Knowingly that it would take years for the scar to fade away. I hated myself so much at this moment since I could've done something to prevent this nightmare from happening. Sniffling quietly as I abruptly wipe my tears away. Washington hugged me tightly in his warm gentle arms.

"Shhhh, shhhh... It alright son, It's over." Washington comforted

"...It's doesn't feel over...It's all my fault" I replied as I whimper while continuing trembling inside my adoptive father arms.

"Alexander listen to me. None of this is your fault. James took advantage of you and your mental state. He blackmails you and stalks which is inexcusable for his action. I'll make sure he won't able get to you ever again"

My true father began comforting me while singing his lullaby in which lured me into a peaceful sleep that I longed for. The entire flight just went as smoothly as possible to accept the fact that I'm returning back home with mother and my brother in New York. I took their love and gratitude for granted which made me realize that I was lucky enough to be found alive.

I wasn't sure what happens next since the rest was a blur, next thing I knew is that Lafayette tackles me down onto the floor. My brother was screaming and uttering out a few words as he held tightly in his arms. Mulligan and Laurens join in as well as we were all crying knowing that I'm back home and alive.

I never felt so happy and lucky to have all these people the true care and cherish me. I'm just so happy that I'm finally home with my true father and my true family. The nightmares were finally over but it would take years for me to recover though I'll take the littlest steps just one at a time.


	14. Epilogue: 5 years later

**Epilogue: 5 years later**

 **Alexander POV**

The incident flew pass throughout these past five years as I continue writing down into this journal. The first two years were rough since I was afraid of going outside the area of my apartment which lead Laurens staying with me in which I was grateful for. There was a time where I had extremely night terrors in which lead nightly routine for Laurens cuddling me for counting in French. I stop doing my nightly walks around town past nine o'clock. I was always on alert where even the littlest sounds tend to freak me out. No matter where I go whether it'll be a park, supermarket, or other places where I go, I intended to carry my gun with me at all time.

Even if I didn't have my gun on me...I always have a pocket knife as a backup. The first two years is where I lead myself to be paranoid nonstop. Laurens always stays by my side even though I didn't know why but he still stays by my side. Soon we began dating but also Lafayette and Mulligan come to aid my rash paranoid where I attended therapy. This was something all three of them assume that I needed and I agree as well since I couldn't let myself be leaving in fear for the rest of my life. It was rough at first but I grew comfortable and talked some of my personal stuff in my life until we got to the stalking.

The third year come by soon John and I began dating and confirm our relationship in which I considered myself lucky. Laurens stayed with me throughout my therapy session even though they lasted hours after hours. I began writing once again since it always kept me calm and keep my mind clear off through the rough times and the ones I didn't want to remember. Later on, I was able to graduate from King College very early even though I was behind in my studies for high school in which I was able to graduate as well.

The fourth-year rolled come where the police gave me an update that James was giving the maximum sentence where he receives given four life sentences. That means I won't have to see this monster ever again. When they mention about him...my chest suddenly got tight and my body began trembling in such a violent way. After we finish the conversation I nearly had a panic attack and soon broke down into Laurens' arms. Everybody knew that even they mention that monster of a father who took over my life and let fear consume all over my body. Though I'm making a slow recovering and was getting better every day for Laurens and our children sake.

The fifth-year arrive sooner than I expected where John and I decided to get married and adopted two young children name Philip and Angelica. They're the most wonderful treasures a young father could've ever ask for. I suddenly became a famous novelist instead being a lawyer since I can tell people my stories about being a victim of a stalker and kidnapping. Knowing the danger on how anyone became a victim of a stalker and it could be anyone. A stalker could be a random people like everyone assume but stalkers can also be your best friends, teachers, and possible your biological parents that have no intention accept making you live in fear and control your life.

That's how my biological father, James Hamilton Sr. where he made me feel weak and helpless for the first two weeks when he stalked. Even use extreme force in order to take me away from the people that I love and consider my family. Though it was five years those memories will always be and will fresh inside my mind. Despite the fact I almost on the edge of recovering from the traumatic experience but I won't forget the pain my biological father...no the monster that controls me.

As I write down in this journal I know that some days that my son and daughter will ask me about my past. I won't sugarcoat my past since not everybody beginning starts off all happy with rainbows and sparkles. The memories of the traumatic experience don't frighten me as they use to but I'm still cautious of my surrounding of wherever I go. I had some night terror about them but not as much though since knowingly that I'm safe and sound. I hope that my children won't ever experience the dangers I went through. I'm titling my adventure of when that monster stalked me and kidnaped me shall be _Pictures of Me_.

 _The End_


End file.
